I Love You
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Three powerful words to describe Calleigh's realtionships over the years from CaKe to DuCaine.


**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**I Love You.**_

"I love you," Calleigh whispered as a soft summer breeze was sweeping through the bedroom where she and her new boyfriend Jake were sleeping. To her he was the most amazing man in the world and she had never been loved like this before. In fact she had never been in love like this before either. She smiled by finally being this happy, thinking it would last for a lifetime.

* * *

"I wish I didn't, but I love you," Calleigh thought with a frustrated sigh, looking at her new boss Horatio. A handsome redhead she respected with all she had. She had only just worked at the crime lab for a couple of months, but she was sure about how she felt. There was just something about him, the way he talked to her and the way he treated her. When they were together she simply couldn't take her eyes of him. She sighed as he slowly walked past her in the hallway, greeting her with his usual nod and a smile. It made a shiver a joy run down her spine as she greeted him back with her usual smile as she headed towards firearms. She of course knew that there was not likely that anything between them would ever happen, but right now she was happy to just live with the tingling feeling he gave her, at least if nothing else she at least got to see him every day.

* * *

"I love you, but I wish you weren't so brutal," Calleigh thought as tiny tears were running down her cheeks. It was midnight and she was in bed with her new boyfriend John. They had made love a couple of hours prior or rather had sex as he wanted to, because she wasn't really up for it. Now her whole body was aching and it hurt her deep inside. She wanted to break up with him, but her loving feelings kept her from doing so at the current point as even if he was rough he could also be so gentle and kind. The petite blonde curled up next to him like a hurt animal, hoping the pain would be gone by morning and no one would see the bruises around her wrist.

* * *

"I love you, I really do," Calleigh though as she looked at the redhead next to her in bed that was sleeping. They had been going out for a little over a year and it felt really nice. To her this was the best relationship she had been in thus far. Never before had the blonde been treated with such love and respect. Never before had she understood what it felt like to actually been made love to or rather the extent of it. She sighed happily as she crept even closer to the older man next to her, making him wrap his arms around her. He always did that, even in his sleep. To her he was just perfect in every way, then again he always had been. She smiled before slowly closing her eyes and falling asleep to his calm breath.

* * *

"I love you, but I can't take this any longer, it's simply too hard," Calleigh thought as silent tears were falling from her eyes. She was back together with Jake that was on a new undercover mission leaving her behind to worry. Even if it was something with him that made her heart flutter like back in the days, this waiting it was unbearable. Not only that, but she never knew what he was doing when he was undercover. It was just then that she decided that when he came back, if he did, they needed to have a serious talk.

* * *

"I love you," she whispered after having made love to Eric. He smiled before he told her the same. The problem however was that she didn't really know if that was how she really felt anymore. It was in the start of their relationship that much she knew she really loved him, but now their relationship wasn't really going anywhere. It was standing still and she feared that if he did ask her to marry him and she was yes, it would just be the same routine all over again. Even their sex life was now boring and predictable.

Eric looked at her asking if she wanted to see a movie or go to sleep. She answered the first knowing he as usual would fall asleep during the movie while she sat up alone watching the rest alone. At least it gave her some time to herself as the last year she hadn't gotten much of that.

He was after all always there, before work, at work, after work and he always wanted to be with her. The thing was that this shouldn't be a bad thing as in many ways he was the perfect boyfriend, yet to her it didn't really seem right and she couldn't figure out why. It was like something was missing, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she couldn't do it anymore, it was just too much.

* * *

"I love you," Calleigh said, looking at Horatio. They were in his office. It was about six months after she had broken up with Eric and now for the very first time she knew what was missing, him. She never should have broken up with him in the first place, that was a mistake, but she only learned that too late.

All she knew was that she wanted him back, she needed him back, she wanted him to take her into his arms and take her back, she wanted him to tell her that he loved her too.

"Horatio, say something please, I know I never should have broken up with you, it was a huge mistake as I love you, in a way I always think I have," she said, her voice was shivering now.

The redhead looked at the petite blonde in from of him, she was suddenly looking insecure something that was very unlike her. He couldn't blame her though, it had to have taken a lot for her to come in there this morning and say just that. He of course knew he loved her too, he always had, but she had broken his heart when she broke up with him years back and he didn't want that to happen again. He knew her reasoning was that they worked together, then again she did that with Eric and Jake too, so he couldn't quite see why that should have anything to with it.

"I was scared OK, scared what people would say when they found out, the impact it would have on us, what would happen if it didn't work out as I couldn't stand the thought of not working with you," Calleigh said, he could tell by knowing her she now was on the verge of crying.

"You know what, just…just forget it," she said and was about to walk out when he said, "Calleigh, wait."

She turned to face him again and as he sighed and said, "Come here."

The redhead slowly opened his arms and she quickly welcomed the gesture to let her be held as he whispered, "I love you too, always have, always will."

* * *

"I love you so much," Calleigh whispered, looking at her husband, they had just made love. They had now been married for a year and were still deeply in love. She nuzzled against his chest, settling better into his arms before closing his eyes as he was letting her fingers caressing over her backside whispering the exact same word. And this time she knew it would last forever.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
